


He remembers resets

by SkinnyElephant



Category: Underswap (Undertale), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Big Brother Sans, Drabble, Other, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Resets, Sans Remembers Resets, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Younger Brother Papyrus, above ground, chara, happy new year, sweet and to the point, topside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/pseuds/SkinnyElephant
Summary: Papyrus would often wonder what sans knew.If only someone had told him Sans was thinking just the same.(Oneshot series that just so happen to be about these skeles)





	1. Ignorant as always

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small to bring in the new year!!!
> 
> haha tbh i'm kinda procrastinating. I've got major writters block when it comes to BSSWM, like I know where I wanna go it's just getting there thats the issue aha.
> 
> This is my first Underswap! i'm trying it out, looking to do more Underswap in the future cause I love Swap Sans as character to mess with a make sad. 
> 
> GUYS this was gonna be happy fluffy stuff. I told myself I was gonna make something happy and nice for once and here we are. Tho if you ever need to feel sad i'm your guy ahah.
> 
> Speaking of happy, make my day by checking out the ol tumbl bumbles? thatsoneskinnyelephant.tumblr.com/

Papyrus often wondered what sans knew, If he knew anything at all. About the mornings where he would wake up in his bed underground after a week on the surface, where the sun bleached his bones paler than he already was or when they’d find themselves re watching a new episode of NTT after he swore they’d already seen it. He wondered often if his brother ever felt pain waking up the morning of the reset after a bad run in with Chara or if it was like he’d never been cut down.

He looked for signs, little differences in speech or body language, anything to tell Himself that his brother knew about the resets too. Anything to reassure himself that he wasn’t crazy. He’d lost track of the number of resets there had been since Chara fell down. He just knew that he’d become less enthusiastic about the human being around his brother. He made sure though, that even if he was feeling lost or left in a loop of hopelessness that he could always count on his brother too keep his spirits high. That’s why he wore the mask he did, this one of excitement and enthusiasm. He figured if he could keep his brother happy, then he would never know something was wrong, and thats all that matters in the end.

He wondered if they would see the surface again. Maybe they’d stay for longer than a week, maybe that’s being selfish. Last time they’d been up there they saw the sun rise and fall and the stars shine so bright. He was in complete shock the first time they’d reset back underground, and seeing the human travel on as if nothing had transpired before was baffling. It made him want to yell, question why they were underground again, was it a joke? Had it been all a dream? He wanted answers but when he finally got the chance one on one to question the small human they’d made snide remarks, laughing and slashing at him with their weapon. He wasn’t able to get his questions answered before he dusted but he’d come to his own conclusions when he woke the next reset.

 He hated that he had to watched everyone die over and over. He hated even more knowing that they’d be back to die again. He was glad that his brother showed signs of knowing nothing, because he knew from experience that this could slowly kill a person and he didn’t think his brother could handle that. As long as his brother could continue living a happy life he didn't care what happened to himself.

Sans often wondered what Papyrus knew...


	2. Lies don't hurt if its for the better right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness me, I hate finals! <3
> 
> Heres something new for you friends! I love writing like this, its such a stress reliever aha.
> 
> I think i'm gonna make this a oneshot series that just so happens to stay in 'He remembers resets' cannon.  
> I would love if you guys suggested ideas to me for this! Otherwise it might just become that thing i update every now and again ahah 
> 
> HEY don't forget to check out the ol tumble bumbles alright?! (https://thatsoneskinnyelephant.tumblr.com/)

Every morning was the same. Rise from bed, shower and dress, knock on his brother’s door, cook breakfast, and knock on his brother’s door again. Sometimes he dragged, he didn’t want to be awake knowing that any day that human child could return and ruin everything he loves and cares for. The dogs were usually first to go, along with the stray monsters who lingered about early in the morning back towards the ruins. They would slowly make their way into town to do the shopping or head into work never expecting it would be the last time they would say ‘Good Morning’ to their families. Of course, there were times when the human didn’t strike his monster friends down, leaving the town to rot. He liked those runs best, it’s when he felt safest about leaving his brother to chat with the child. In those runs Sans would make good friends with the child, in those times he could nearly forget the evil grin they would bear and the dusting of his friends.

When the human first came around he thought they could be great friends, they could cook together and watch the snow fall at night. He never thought that humans could so easily hurt another. He remembers watching the human’s ugly grin slip when they sliced his neck back in the fourth run. When he came back in the fifth run he just figured they were in need of some love. Not LOVE but rather the other type, filled with hugs and movies. He hadn’t minded the human killing him until they reached the seventh run through. That morning he woke to his brother’s screams. He heard his own name through the wails. That’s when he found out his brother was having nightmares. His brother told him that they were just stupid thoughts but Sans knew they were memories of the previous timeline. Papyrus didn’t show any signs of consciously remembering the previous timelines so he didn’t mention them to his younger brother. It killed him a bit each time he had to lie to his brother about the human, but they looked like such grand friends in the better runs.

Sans heard a shuffle come from the balcony above and sighed. He threw on a smile and cleared his throat for happily greet his brother as he entered the kitchen. His brother looked more tired than usual, he wished he could just talk to Papyrus about what happened and how to see the signs of a bad run. But then he would just look crazy, and in front of his brother too. He didn’t want Papyrus to know any more than he needed to.

The second set of knocked pounded at his door, his brother spoke loudly through the door that it was time to get up and eat, lest he be late to work. Again. Papyrus grumbled his response and listened to his older brother’s footsteps descend the stairs. The morning knocks are normal; Sans was convinced that Papyrus could sleep through and earthquake with the deep sleeps he falls into but the truth is he’d been awake for hours now. He heard the shower begin and then stop, he heard the stove click on and the bacon sizzle. He listened to all of this with his hands supporting his head, the covers torn off himself and balled up next to the wall. The blankets he’d kicked off in the middle of a horrid dream, leaving him chilled in the sports shorts that rode up his legs and the tank he normally wore. Staring up at the ceiling blankly he thought about how great his brother had it. To live so blissfully and enjoy the day while Papyrus laid here and ran through the events of the previous run. To say he was jealous of his older brother would be the truth, to wish these thoughts on sans would just be cruel. He loved his older brother with everything he had, that’s why he would continue to see the human in the judgment hall and cry over his brother’s dusty bandanna.  He just wished he didn’t feel so alone. The resets were blurry for him; he could never remember too much but he knows enough to remember the first time his brother was slaughtered mercilessly. He yelled to the surface above and threw things, the villagers became scared and hid away in their houses. Lucky, it was a run where only Sans and Alphys were killed. Ha! Lucky he says, The only reason the villagers lived long enough to hid away in their houses was because Sans kept them busy.

He hated that he felt so jealous of sans, he hated that sometimes he hated how easily he could get up on a reset morning and live the few weeks over and over again. He figured that his brother knew nothing of these resets because nothing was ever spoken of so he lived his life as he is now. Sometimes he would get angry, WHY DID THE HUMAN HAVE TO ACT LIKE THIS. Other times he would wallow in his feelings. The feelings of guilt that washed over him after he watches his brother cry out in pain and fall to dust, the feelings of sadness that would quickly fill his being after the human walked away, nothing but a disgusting grin and a swing of that knife. He often felt like he could do more, do better! But when he thought about the amount of effort he’d have to put in compared to how fast it could be snatched away he decided to laze on his bed. After a scratch on the nasal cavity and a pat of the bed he sat up, grabbing clothes and dressing quickly he threw up a neutral grin and made his way down the stairs to greet his brother. He sighed before entering the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/12/2017


	3. Still has a lot to learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans know a lot, but there is still a lot he doesnt know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> I am procrastinating sleep. Here is something.
> 
> What kind of something? A nice chapter about snazzy sans. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> S.E.
> 
> Check out that tumbl bumbles? (https://thatsoneskinnyelephant.tumblr.com/ )

There was a lot of things sans knew. There was a lot of things sans didnt know, and there was alot of things he didnt want others to know. 

Sans knew he would never be invited to join the royal guard, he also knew that Alphys always kept her attacks easy to avoid and hard to be hit by. In the beginning, back before all the resets, he was fine with this. Gotta crawl before you can walk right? After a few of the resets he grew annoyed because while others forgot the run before he didnt. Each reset let him retain that knowledge grow stronger and stronger. This annoyed him because he knew he could take her down. He doubts he'd have an issue in a fight with the queen but he stays silent. He knows papyrus tells other to praise him and speak about what a great job he's doing to their peers. To make him feel accomplished. 

 

He knows of the machine that sits in their basement, but not how it works. He hasnt a scientific bone in his body but he knows that late at night, after he's tucked in that papyrus tip toes his way down the stair and into the basement to work on it. Sans doibts his brother knows just how awake he is when he hears the soft steps down the stairs and the small creak of the loose step, three stairs up from the bottom. He knows that papyrus has the place locked up and keeps a key in his top dresser drawer so as to keep sans out. He's been inside and seen the blueprints that take up most of the desk top. He struggles to read the strange language scrawled on the papers, he picks up a word here and there. Sometimes the words, theyre misspelled and he has a hard time deciphering the setence. Other times the words translate in his head like he'd spoke the language fluently. He can tell when the ink is fresh, and he can tell when its not. Whoever wrote these strange words before his brother slants their words slightly to the left, he thinks they may have been left handed. The older ink is also smudged just a tiny bit, and a bit more fluid. The newer ink, his brothers, doesnt slant at all and has build ups of ink in spots where sans believes he may of paused in his writing, searching for the correct letter in his mind. Under the desk are notebooks, he  never checked them on the assumption that they were filled with scientific mumbo jumbo.

 

He knew about the man named gaster, and while neither brother spoke of him he knew that he was the reason for his brother's interest in science. He knew not what this man did or didnt do, he doesn't know if this man was related to the brothers or if he was just soneone who watched over them while they were younger. He tries hard to remember things that he and that gaster man did together but he draws a blank. He thinks that gaster may of knew this strange language.

 

He knows of the cameras undyne hides in the greenery around snowdin and in the walls of waterfall. He hasnt found the cameras he assumes are in hotlands and farther but he never had a reason to go so far out. He knows of her obsession with alphys. He doesnt know why shes so secretive about her bathroom and why no one is allowed to use it. He wishes that they ld be closer friends and that she would tell him about what lies beyond that bathroom door.

 

He knows of temmie, what they can do. Temmie and he are close friends, they used to train together back before the resets. Temmie speaks of resets and loading as if sans knows nothing.  They grumble about the human child and losing track of time under their breath. Sans acts ignorant and smiles, temmie knew nother of what he knew. He must be very special to be able to know whats going to happen. He feels special momentarily but rememebers what the child does to him, to his brother. He get angry when the child takes their steps towards the outer skirts of snowdin towards waterfall with the knife in hand and dust blanketing their sweater. He gets angey when he knows that the chances of himself dying are high, and his brother even higher. Still he meets with the child, begs for their friendship and cries that he believes in them whilst they walk on past. He closes his eyes after being struck and enjoys the slow fall, the cold comforts him and his scarf flutters to the ground. His brother, like clock work,  kneels before his broken body and repeats apologies until he hears nothing, a bandanna remaing. 

 

He is always confused when he wakes up the morning after a reset. Hes alwayd weary around the human child, but he never gives up in trying to set them on the path of mercy and love. He doesnt know why they do this, kill everyone in their path, but he does know that with a little more time and effort that they can be the best them possible! He knows it, he believes in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/15/2017

**Author's Note:**

> 1/1/2017


End file.
